Tom
by Isa to Ibe
Summary: One-Shoot. UA. Tom es muchas cosas, en especial un tema muy interesante del que hablar. Sobretodo para mí. Slash.


_Isa to Ibe _presentan: Tom.

* * *

_La serie y los personajes de **Harry Potter **son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling.**_

**_Notas:_** Es un UA (Universo Alterno) y puede que el contenido sea considerado OoC (Out of Character-Fuera de Personaje- por favor, ver notas al pie de página),

* * *

Tom M. Riddle era el nombre de uno de los más prominentes empresarios del mundo. Era millonario, era guapo, era inteligente, era educado, era… era un asesino.

A poco y no sabías eso último. ¿No? Pues déjame decirte que has entendido bien, Tom M. Riddle _es_ un asesino. Estarás sorprendido, no me extraña. Tampoco me extraña que no me creas, dices que alguien tan perfecto como él no podría ser tal cosa, pero no hay nadie perfecto. No existe ser humano que siquiera haya logrado acercarse un poco a la perfección, y Tom es el ejemplo perfecto.

Lo defiendes, ¡qué sorpresa! Me preguntas quién soy para hablar así de él, dices que no lo conozco, que no tengo ni idea. Pero sí tengo idea, tengo idea de todo lo que es, ¿por qué? Porque Tom M. Riddle era casado. Ahora es viudo. Yo _soy_ su esposo muerto. O mejor dicho, su esposo _asesinado._

Me miras asustado y ríes nervioso. Ignoro eso, por muy ofendido que me sienta ahora, y sigo hablando, te comento que tenías razón, Tom era todo lo que dije que era, en especial muy bueno en la cama cabe decir, no era mala pareja y, aunque había peleas, tenía sus detalles románticos para conmigo, claro que nunca supe si eran sinceros o sólo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y sonriera a las cámaras.

Nunca supe, y nunca sabré por qué me escogió a mí por sobre todas las personas que se le aparecieron. No era famoso, no tenía ningún grado de belleza en mí y no valía mucho. ¿Valor? Ah, sí, Tom y yo no nos conocimos como personas normales, él me compró. Por eso te dije que no sabía por qué me había escogido a mí si había tanta gente para elegir. Tal vez porque estaba 'limpio y puro', pero habían otras treinta personas igual. Tal vez porque… bueno, ya no puedo encontrar más razones.

Bajas la mirada y quieres decir algo, insisto en que lo hagas. Alegas que, aunque no puedes verme bien, soy lindo, mucho más que la mayoría de las personas que has conocido. Me río ante tal tontería, aunque eso fuera cierto aún habría gente más hermosa que yo y, créeme, en aquél lugar donde me compraron había gente sin igual. Aún así te agradezco el cumplido y te digo lo afortunado que eres porque Tom no puede oírte, era alguien muy celoso, no sé si aún lo sea, y la gente que me miraba más de la cuenta no quedaba bien .

Como protegiendo a una simple posesión. Tampoco es que me importara mucho en ese entonces, nunca había conocido ningún tipo de lujo ni mimo hasta que lo conocí a él. Puede que me tratara como a un objeto o como a una mascota pero yo estaba complacido sino es que feliz hasta cierto punto. Tenía lo que necesitaba y más, además de alguien que me dijera que me amaba, aunque nunca creí que fuese cierto. En realidad, Tom se mostraba cariñoso mayormente en público, rara vez en privado y casi nunca fuera de la cama.

¿Qué más te puedo contar? ¿Cómo morí? Me dispararon justo en la cabeza. Tom me disparó justo en el costado de la cabeza. Creo que para deshacerse de mí de una vez por todas. Pero no puedo ir hacia la luz, ýa que aunque él no me ame yo me enamoré completa y perdidamente de él. Así que hasta que su hora no llegue no podré irme, como buen esposo que soy, digo, que fuí, le esperaré hasta que me alcance y podamos ir juntos al infierno.

No, Tom nunca iría al cielo, ni aunque le ofreciecen la oportunindad, él no es así. Pero quien sabe, la muerte nos cambia a todos. Y como obviamente él escojerá quemarse eternemente en las llamas del aberno, yo me iré con él. El mismo cielo sería el peor de los infiernos si no pudiera estar con él. Enamorado e infeliz eran las dos palabras que me describían perfectamente, Tom me lo había dicho un par de veces.

¡Qué desconsiderado soy! Has de estar harto de mis desvaríos, si sientes la nececidad de retirarte y volver a tu vida común, haslo con todo gusto, yo no valgo ni tu tiempo ni lo que pagó Tom por mí cuando me compró. Niegas todo esto, me dices que soy una joya que necesita pulirse un poco pero que brillará más que el mismo Sol si me lo propusiese. Acepto el cumplido alagado, no estarás tratando de conquistarme, ¿cierto? Mira que ya estoy muerto.

Entonces lo dices, lo impensable, que Tom no merecía a un ser tan hermoso como yo...

Quiero darte una buena bofetada pero ni puedo ni sería capáz de golpear a alguien tan querido para mí. Ahora lo sabes, ¿no? Tu madre no murió en un accidente en la carretera, ni siquiera tuviste madre. Me tuviste a mí, mejor dicho, yo te tuve a tí.

Mi pequeño Tom, soy tu padre.

Pero eso ya lo habías intuido a la mitad del relato, eres tan inteligente como Tom, tu otro padre, además de ser tan guapo como él. ¿Me harías un favor, hijo mío?

Dile a ese asesino que amo que lo estaré esperando eternamente, que puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera, que puede revolcarse con todas las amantes que quiera y que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con su vida. Dile ni la muerte hará que yo, Harry, me separe y deje de rezar por él.

Porque Tom es Tom. Mí Tom.

* * *

Y así concluimos nuestro primer One-Shot (no sabemos si llamarlo Drabble porque es muy largo).  
Ahora, obviamente es un UA donde los hombres pueden procrear (ahí puede que la hayamos embarrado). Puede que algunos digan hay OoC, díganme de parte de quén lo hay.

Tom M. Riddle no habla en el fic, es simplemente mencionado, mató a Harry y sólo lo había comprado (¡comprado!) porque, como es Tom M. Riddle, le dió la gana. Era cariñoso en público para las cámaras solamente, en privado para que la sonrisa de Harry no fuese tan forzada y en la cama, bueno, sobran explicaciones.

Harry está muerto, es un espíritu completamente perturbado y contaminado por el amor que le tiene a su dueño y porque éste lo asesinó a sandre fría (¡lo compraron y lo mataron!)... ¿o no?

Y Tom, el hijo de Tom y Harry, es a quien Harry le habla y no aparece en la serie de Harry Potter que le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Puede que la existencia de este personaje ponga en duda nuestros argumentos por negar el OoC pero hay que recordar que no existe la magia y Tom Marvolo no es inmortal así que necesita un heredero ya que no dejaría todas sus posesiones a un desconocido o a uno de sus trabajadores. Aborrece el concepto de amor, por eso compró a Harry y ni se esforzó a amarlo, sólo para las cámaras, y le dijo a su hijo que su _madre_ había muerto poco después de dar a luz. Aborrce el concepto de familia, pero yo no he dicho que trato le dá Tom Marvolo a su hijo, aunque éste último idolatra a su padre (posiblemente por lo poderoso, inteligente y astuto que su padre es, recordad que es un Riddle y tiene sangre Gaunt -seguimos en el UA-).

Y con esto nos despedimos.

Goodbye.


End file.
